Bones and Dust
by Lovely Hill
Summary: It was often difficult for him to tell if he was lucky or being punished. Death burned many bridges for him, but being risen built new ones. He wasn't ready to walk them, but with her by his side, the road was less frightening. ForsakenXBloof Elf.


**Bones and Dust**

**Chapter One: When I Grow Up**

Mikael didn't know what he had done in life to be dealt the hand he was given. He assumed he was either extremely lucky or being punished. Some days, it was difficult to tell which one.

"I can suit myself up, you know," Mikael said gently as the woman in front of him clasped and tightened the worn spaulders into place.

"I know." She smiled and ran a finger down a particularly nasty dent. "Please be more careful. I don't know if your body will last."

"Time will tell, dear." He tucked a strand of pitch-black hair behind her long ear before he cupped the side of her face, her skin warm and soft under the placid touch of his own. She had freckles lightly dotted across her cheeks and nose that where a few shades darker than her pale skin. He remembered she had them as a child, too.

She put her hand over his, and he relished in the little warmth she provided. Her deep jade eyes glowed, something he initially found unnerving, but soon became a source of comfort.

The Forsaken were used to being cold, but it didn't mean they enjoyed it. Mikael remembered what it was like to feel something other than cool. He remembered a lot of things. Some of the Undead didn't, their former lives lost to them in a haze of newly risen insanity, but many often recalled to well what it was like to be human, or whatever they were before they died. It made them miss the things they could do before, even the negative. Mikael, of all things, missed aging. He still looked the same age he was years ago, when he died. His skin became more ashen and his hair dulled, but he was lucky to be _preserved_ so well. He wanted wrinkles and white hair, not wasting away into a walking skeleton.

Of all the memories he had, the most vivid were of his wife. Her name was Amelia and she had hair the color of oak. If he dwelled on it long enough, he could almost feel the soft strands running through his fingers. He used to think of her often, the way sun rays would filter through their kitchen window as she chopped vegetables for dinner. How she laughed when he told a bad joke, the soft feel of her lips when she kissed him, the sweat on her neck when they made love.

He remembered his son Owen, perpetually a child since it was the last time he ever saw him. Bright teal eyes like his mother but golden hair like his father. He was training to be a marksman last time he saw him, his clever eyes focused on homemade targets.

Those were just memories though. He's long buried them, with many feelings.

Why dwell on the past when the present continually pulls away?

And in the present he had his mind again, never to be under anyone's control but his own. He had a second chance. He had Lyrania.

He watched her as she shuffled through his bags, making sure he had everything he needed. She would never replace Amelia, but she never needed to.

* * *

The first time Mikael went to Silvermoon was shortly after Gilneas erected their wall and cut ties with their allies. He was a younger man then, and didn't know how that trip would change the rest of his life. He and small group of specialized soldiers were sent to investigate and made a short rest stop at the High Elf capital to gather supplies and information.

Silvermoon was far grander than rumors had speculated. Blue roofed buildings on top of pristine white, alabaster stoned towers lined up, seemingly endless. The small group of humans sent to the kingdom of the High Elves felt burly, and out of place amongst the lean and slender Elves. Their brown leather garb felt like peasant scraps in comparison to the silky gowns of the locals. Their presence was made strikingly clear with the numerous stares and whispers around them. It didn't help they didn't have a chance to change from their armor.

"I could get used to being here," a deep voice whispered just loud enough for Mikael to hear.

"How could you get used to being stared at like you're some kind of alien?" He retorted.

"Because look at the beauty of this place: the buildings, the streets, the ladies." Davin winked at a passing group of women that collectively giggled or scoffed at his wolfish smile.

"You look like a hairy beast to them." Mikael said, concealing a smirk.

"The women love the beard." The man stroked the dark forest of hair that covered his lower face.

"Davin, have you seen one beard since you've been here? "

"No," Davin said as his hands dropped to his side.

"That's probably because these ladies don't very much appreciate it."

"Why do you have to be such a drag?"

"I'm just trying to steer you away from doing something stupid. Or illegal."

The rest of the group snickered but coughed into silence as soon as more glowing blue eyes peered their way.

"I just hope we can go home soon." Mikael murmured.

"Come on, you seriously can't deny how gorgeous these women are. How are you not tempted?" Corlus asked.

"I'm _married_." Mikael emphasized.

"So what, that means you're also in denial?" Weston perked an eyebrow up.

"Yes. That's the very definition of marriage." Davin grinned and they all laughed.

"Imbeciles." Mikael shook his head and chuckled.

Weston opened his mouth to say something when a small cry interrupted him.

"I suppose I wasn't the only one who heard that, then?" Weston whispered.

"No," Mikael said and with footsteps muted, crept along the side of the wall where two buildings met in a narrow alleyway.

A little girl was huddled in between, her face hiding in her needs. From what Mikael could see, she had very light blond hair, almost white, and slightly tanned skin. She shrieked when he approached.

"Oh, no it's okay." Mikael crouched instinctively and met her at eye level. "Why are you crying?"

"Where are you?" The little girl mumbled and reached her hands out where they touched his arms gently.

"I'm right in front of you." Mikael titled his head. The rest of his group slowly approached, exchanging glances at one another. "You can't see me?"

"No, my eyes are broken." The girl said as she sniffled. She looked at his general direction and he saw her eyes were a pale blue color, like the sky behind a thin layer of clouds.

"She's blind," Weston said.

"No fucking shit." Davin rolled his eyes.

The little girl clasped both hands over her mouth, taking the group of humans by surprise.

"You said a bad word." She whispered through her hands.

"I said two." Davin relaxed and laughed. Mikael shot him a glare, but the bearded man didn't care.

"So, little one, why are you here? Where's your mother?" Mikael asked gently.

"I was at her work and I ran outside." She said.

"Oh, well where does she work?"

"In the trade district."

Mikael heard shuffling papers behind him and knew one of the others was opening a map to see how far lost the little girl was. He noticed her knees where scratched, as were her hands. She probably fell a lot along her way.

"Okay, little one, let's get you out of this alleyway." Mikael gently grabbed her hand and lead her to the main street. He realized a group of strange men surrounding a crying girl looked far worse than he wanted.

"My name is Sea'lalia."

"Okay, Selelia," Mikael fumbled over her name and coughed, "my name is Mikael."

"Sea'lalia." She said even slower.

"Selelia." Mikael tried once more and Sea'lalia shook her head.

"Seleyia." Davin tried.

"That's not even close!" The little girl's face scrunched up and Davin smiled.

"Sehlala?" Corlus piped in next.

"Sehala?" Weston asked.

"Are you guys even trying?" She asked, a genuine look of confusion over her face.

"Sadly, yes, little one." Davin laughed.

"Well, Selelia, it looks like you've gone quite a ways away from your mother." Mikael said once he located the trade district on the map. They were two districts away. It wasn't a far walk, perhaps an hour on foot but considering she was a blind child that looked no older than four, he wondered just how her mother let her get away.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Farstrider Square."

"Oh." She looked down for a moment. "I'm really lost."

Mikael laughed, "yes, you are little one. Let's get you home, but first we should put a few bandages on your scrapes."

The group of humans may have been many things: head strong, cocky, loud, and obnoxious but they weren't stupid. They knew how incriminating it would look if they were seen leading a small elf child through the streets, despite how noble their cause was. To make a good impression of the human race, they opted to find the nearest guard to let them know they had found Sea'lalia, and fully intended to bring her home.

"Excuse me?" Mikael approached a guard who peered over him, eyes steeled and cold. "We found this little girl. She's blind and lost. Her mother works in the trade district and we-"

"Where did you find her?" The guard glanced at the girl who was crouched over, tracing her fingers along the ground.

"Just a few blocks over. She was huddled in an alleyway." Davin pointed to the dense buildings around the corner.

"Little girl-" the guard started to say.

"Selelia." Mikael offered.

"Sea'lalia," she said as she looked up towards their general direction.

"Sea'lalia," the guard began. "Is that all true?"

"Yes. I'm hungry. I want to go home." She got up and started to wander off.

"No no, this way." Mikael reached out and gently held her hand.

The guard slanted his eyes for a moment.

"Dae'karya! Watch my post, I'm going to escort these humans to the trade district." He finally yelled to a nearby guard who nodded in response. "This way."

The guard had decided it was best to take Sea'lalia to her home instead of her mother's shop.

Mikael had initially wondered how any parent could just let a child wander off, especially a blind one at that. But in the hour walk to Sea'lalia's house, she had managed to run off twice and was determined to chase every unusual sound she heard. When holding her had wasn't enough to keep her at bay, they had decided to take turns holding her. This proved to be the most effective, as this let her know they weren't Elves when she didn't feel the elongated ears.

Quietly, she asked if she could feel their faces, because that was how she could "see" them.

"Humans don't look very different from us," she said as her tiny hand ran over Mikaels face.

Her opinion changed when she felt Davin's beard and shrieked, wondering why he had a dead animal on his face.

* * *

Within no time, they had approached a white house where a woman with creamy pale skin and blood red hair stood, speaking to a guard. A man stood next to her, his hair the same deep red color. He saw the group approach and pointed, the woman's deep blue eyes looking.

Mikael saw instant relief on her face as she ran to them.

"Rom'thor! She's here!" The woman screamed and a man with black hair peppered with grey emerged from the house, another little girl following him.

The woman was out of breath when she reached them, and Mikael eagerly handed over the child to her. She embraced Sea'lalia and feel to her knees.

"Sorry mommy," Sea'lalia said as she hugged back.

"It's okay my love, it's okay." She rocked her gently in her arms. "But please, never do that again! What were you thinking?" She said as she looked at her daughter, gently sweeping her platinum locks from her face.

"I was chasing a cat." Sea'lalia replied.

By then, the other two men and little girl caught up, where they all proceeded to take turns hugging and kissing Sea'lalia.

The guards, satisfied, bid farewell and returned to their posts.

"Thank you so much!" The woman said. She had freckles dotted over her face, something that her other daughter seemed to inherit.

"We're just doing what any good person would." Mikael nodded.

"There must be something we could do to thank you," the red haired man said.

"No need," Davin said.

"Are you the humans checking in on Gilneas?" Rom'thor asked.

"Yes, well, part of the group. The rest is still in Farstrider Square. We're stopping here for a few days before heading out."

"It looks like your armor could use a little repairing," the man said, noticing the various dents, frayed bindings, and overall worn look of group's protective wear. They had a few run-ins with various thieves on their way from Stormwind. "I can get them shining like new. Think of it as a gift for bringing our little girl back home."

The humans looked at each other before agreeing and thanking them. Repairs weren't cheap.

"Come inside, I'll get you guys something to eat or drink." The woman smiled, leading them to the house.

The interior was well kept and decorated in blue drapes with ornate paintings and piles of books in deep red wood shelves. It seemed like everyone in Silvermoon got their furnishings from the same place. The humans removed their armor, and Rom'thor disappeared to the back with them.

"So this is Sea'lalia, as you know. My husband Rom'thor, my eldest son Romarion, and my other daughter, Lyrania." She said once they all sat around the modest kitchen table. "And I'm Lyraelia."

The four men introduced themselves.

"Mommy, is my dress dirty?" Sea'lalia asked.

"A little, sweetheart. Do you want to change?"

"Yes." And before Lyraelia had a chance to do anything, Sea'lalia was making her way towards the stairs.

"Romarion, help her?"

The red haired elf nodded before scooping up the little elf. "Come on, kiddo."

Sea'lalia giggled as he tossed her in the air before catching her and carrying her up the stairs.

Mikael noticed the other little girl peering at the group from behind the kitchen counter, her deep blue eyes hidden behind a veil of black hair. He smiled at her, but she ducked away before sprinting up the stairs.

"She's shy." Lyraelia smiled.

"You must think I'm a terrible mother for letting one of my children get lost." She said as she brought out a tea kettle.

"I have a son that's a little younger than her. Trust me, when kids want to do something, nothing stops them." Mikael's lips lifted softly. He missed his son. "It also doesn't help that she seems like she wants to explore the world."

Lyraelia laughed. "We try to raise her so she doesn't feel deprived. We want her to feel like any other child, despite her blindness. It's been hard though, trying to find the perfect balance between freedom and protection, especially with her."

"It seems like your other girl's a lot quieter." Davin said.

"Lyrania and Sea'lalia are complete opposites, but that's what makes them perfect sisters for each other." Her face glowed with maternal pride, something that made Mikael think of his Amelia.

He'd be home soon. It's what's motivated him through that entire journey.

Footsteps thundered down the stairs as Romarion emerged with his younger sisters.

"I'm going to help father," he said to Lyraelia, who nodded.

"Girls, would you like to help me with the tea?"

"Okay!" Sea'lalia went straight to the stove where the tea kettle boiled.

"No no!" Lyrania said, the first words the humans heard her say and grabbed Sea'lalia away. "It's hot!"

"Oh okay, thank you," Sea'lalia moved away and shuffled through the lower cabinets for a tray.

Mikael saw the others smile. Perfect sisters, indeed.

The tea was set on the table as well as several plates of pastries, and Rom'thar and Romarion emerged from the back room.

Elvish food was much lighter than the food at home, but delicious in its own right. Mikael knew he had to bring Amelia and Owen to Silvermoon some time. They would love it.

The girls took to playing with their dolls off to the side when they were done. Lyrania kept staring at them from afar, as Davin pointed out. They simply assumed she wasn't used to seeing humans. They were probably the first foreigners she's met. Mikael knew Owen would probably stare at the Elves with just as much interest.

"I have to say, Sehala looks nothing like you two." Weston said.

Corlus promptly spit out his tea into Davin's direction.

"Oh, really!" Davin grabbed a napkin and blotted his arm.

"Weston, that's _not_ something you say!" Corlus said, appalled.

"We're sorry. He's doesn't get out much." Mikael said.

But Lyraelia and Rom'thor merely laughed, both booming.

"Well, that's much more forward than most people." Rom'thor managed to say after his laughing died down.

"She's my best friend's daughter, but she sort of ran off when Sea'lalia was an infant, so we took her in." Lyraelia said.

"Do you know where she is now?" Weston asked.

"No, unfortunately. She's been troubled her entire life. She has another son, Sea'lalia's half-brother, but he was training in Stormwind when she ran off. He offered to take Lalia in, but we insisted we could look after her. It all worked out though, we always wanted three children anyway." Lyraelia rested her head onto Rom'thor's shoulder.

The pleasant silence was interrupted when Lyrania walked up to the group. She stared at Mikael, who smiled at her warmly.

"When I grow up, I'm going to marry you." She said, completely sure of herself. Mikael heard Davin choke on a pastry. Corlus and Weston laughing.

"Lyrania!" Her mother called. Rom'thor just let out another booming laugh.

"What?" she said, her blue eyes confused.

"I'm sorry, little one, but I'm already married." Mikael said gently.

"So?" She tilted her head.

"Lyrania, that's not how marriage works." Her mother said gently.

"Okay then." The child took one more glance at Mikael before returning to play with Sea'lalia.

That was the first time he met Lyrania. He hadn't thought he'd see her again, and at the time he didn't care if he did.

The group gathered their newly repaired armor and made their way to Farstrider Square where they'd catch up with the rest of their scouting group.

It would ten years before he saw her again.

* * *

**A/N:**

This is a companion piece to **Sky Redux**. This follows Mikael and Lyrania, who are side characters in that story. You don't have to read that story to get this one and vice versa.

This story is also very short, probably 4-5 chapters long. Also, I know this chapter is a little boring. It's just setting up everything. The next chapter will have more meat in it.

Oh, and lore wise, the Blood Elves were High Elves at this point. This chapter takes place before the Third War, so the Sunwell hasn't been destroyed and they haven't turned to fel magic yet, hence the blue eyes.

Anyway, let me know what you think! And please excuse any errors, I don't really proofread these before I post them.


End file.
